


they live in a picture book [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994), Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "they live in a picture book" by fascinationex."Carmen Sandiego and Wally meet for coffee."
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego/Waldo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	they live in a picture book [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fascinationex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they live in a picture book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948950) by [fascinationex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex). 



Length: 7:04  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/they%20live%20in%20a%20picture%20book.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/they%20live%20in%20a%20picture%20book%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for our "secrets" anthology for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to fascinationex for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "in public" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
